1. Field
Although not so limited in its utility or scope, implementations of the present invention are particularly well suited for incorporation in automated mail processing systems to facilitate the resolution of address and other images captured from mail pieces moving on a transport system, for example. Alternative implementations may be more broadly applied in other applications requiring the exchange of data over a computer network and are particularly advantageous in bandwidth constrained environments.
2. Brief Description of Related Art and an Applicable Environment
During the processing of mail pieces, capture images of mail pieces (e.g., envelopes) are resolved by postal address interpretation apparatus. The captured images are stored in computer memory and, typically, distributed through a network to a pool of distributed computers and people to determine the intended destination addresses on the corresponding mail pieces. Presently, typical postal address interpretation apparatus employ fixed length, structured messages during this process. Due to variations in the types and sizes of images and attributes associated with the images, space within messages is frequently wasted. A major constraint in automated address interpretation apparatus is the capacity of the network to handle messages. For instance, a major problem lies not so much in the computing capacity of the pooled computers associated with the networkxe2x80x94limitations in computing capacity can be compensated for by adding more computers to the networkxe2x80x94but in the transmission of messages to and from the various computers in the network. In other words, the speed with which the network can process images and image attributes is very much dependent on the speed with which task requests and results can be exchanged through the network communications links between a workflow manager and the network""s interpreting computers, for instance. The transmission of wasted space over the network reduces the overall capacity of the network to process useful information.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system of structuring messages in a manner that reduces the amount of wasted space transmitted through a computer network.
According to a general set of implementations, alternative methods of assembling messages for communication over a computer network include providing message-assembling apparatus adapted to assemble a data message. A master message-structure file accessible to the message-assembling apparatus is also provided. The master message-structure file includes a plurality of predefined data structures each of which data structures includes at least one of (i) a single data field and (ii) a set of logically related data fields. Each predefined data structure of a predetermined set of data structures is selectable for inclusion within an assembled message independent of the other data structures within the set of data structures. In assembling a message, at least one data structure is selected from the master message-structure file for inclusion in the assembled message. Data structures are selected for inclusion in a particular message based on a set of predetermined criteria. For instance, in the context of mail piece image processing, data structures are selected on the basis of whether their inclusion is necessary or useful to some present or subsequent operation in the processing of an image.
In a typical version, data structures selected from a master message-structure file are included in a main body of an assembled message. Moreover, an index is associated with the assembled message, the index including at least one index reference indicative of the data content of at least one data structure in the associated main body. In alternative variations resulting in indexed messages, each data structure within the assembled message resides at an identifiable location within the message and the assembled message includes offset references that direct message-reading apparatus from index references to associated data structures.
As will be appreciated, implementations related to the processing of mail piece images can include multiple message-assembling and message-reading apparatus. Moreover, such systems may involve the use of more than one master message-structure file. For example, a workflow manager assigns mail piece image resolution tasks to one or more automatic recognition nodes. At various points in the communication between the workflow manager and an automatic recognition node, the workflow manager and automatic recognition node alternatively function as message-assembling and sending apparatus and message-receiving and reading apparatus. That is, an automatic recognition node receives and reads a message assembled by a workflow manager and, in responding to the workflow manager, assembles a response message that is communicated to and read by the workflow manager. In various implementations, a workflow manager accesses a master query file including query data structures from which the workflow manager selects candidate query data structures for inclusion in a an assembled query message. In some variations, the automatic recognition node accesses a master response-message file including responsive data structures from which the automatic recognition node selects candidate responsive data structures for inclusion in an assembled response message. In reading a query message and assembling a response message, an automatic recognition node acts, in alternative aspects, as query message-reading apparatus and response message-assembling apparatus.
In practice, query data structures and responsive data structures may reside in the same file, which file may alternately be referred to as a master query file and a master response-message file, for example. Alternatively, query data structures and responsive data structures may reside in different files. Regardless of the particular manner of providing query data structures and responsive data structures, in various implementations, an important aspect is that a first set of predefined query data structures be accessible to query message-assembling apparatus and a second set of responsive data structures be accessible to response message-assembling apparatus.
A discussion of implementations in more specific illustrative environments is now presented. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of an illustrative environment in which the present invention may be implemented. More specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a basic data processing architecture associated with the processing of images captured from mail pieces to determine, among other things, the delivery addresses for those mail pieces. Although implementations of the invention have been developed with the objective of increasing mail-processing efficiency, it will be appreciated that the advantages of the invention are broadly implementable in a multitude of data messaging applications unrelated to mail processing. Accordingly, the invention should not be so narrowly construed as to limit its scope to any particular application or field of endeavor. Furthermore, even in the more specific context of xe2x80x9cmail processing,xe2x80x9d terms such as xe2x80x9cmail piece;xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmail processing machine,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpostalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmail facilityxe2x80x9d should not be interpreted so as to exclude, for example, private parcel delivery services. For instance, implementations of the invention can be applied with equal advantage and operability in parcel delivery systems other than government operated or government supported postal systems.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical mail processing facility includes a plurality of mail processing machines (MPMs). Each MPM interfaces with a data-processing computer network through an external interface (EI), for example, through which data is transferred from the MPM into the network. Once data are introduced by the MPMs into the network, network traffic becomes an issue. A typical MPM includes mechanics for conveying physical mail pieces passed one or more image acquisition apparatus such as a camera or OCR scanner, for instance. As a mail piece passes an image acquisition apparatus, at least one image of the mail piece is captured with the objective being to capture an image of certain xe2x80x9cregions of interest (ROI""s)xe2x80x9d from the physical mail piece. See FIGS. 2 and 2A. The ROI""s may include such things as the destination address field, the return address, the affixed postage and the unique identification mark that identifies the mail piece, such as a bar code, for example. ROI-locating information is typically expressed in terms of two diametrically opposed points of the four points defining a rectangle around an area in a Cartesian plane. For instance, as long as it is predetermined that a shape to be defined is a rectangle, then one upper and one lower point from opposite sides of the rectangle are sufficient to define the rectangle. Accordingly, ROI-locating information is expressed and provided in terms of the lower left point and upper right point or the upper left point and lower right point.
Once an image is captured from a mail piece, the image is stored in a data storage device and associated with a computer memory record of a unique identification mark assigned to the mail piece to which it corresponds. A physical rendition of the unique identification mark is affixed (e.g., sprayed in ink) on the physical mail piece for subsequent re-association with the stored computer data corresponding to the mail piece.
As shown in FIG. 1, a work flow manager WFM distributes image data and associated attributes to a plurality of xe2x80x9cautomatic recognition nodesxe2x80x9d ARN1 through ARNn for interpretation (e.g., image resolution to determine, for example, aspects of a delivery address). In one aspect, address image interpretation involves reducing image data into a form that is usable by a computer to render sorting instructions to automated mail-sorting machinery. For example, a stored image may be resolved to an alphanumeric character string or bit stream. In various implementations, each automatic recognition node ARN is a computer communicatively linked to the computer network as a whole. Each automatic recognition node ARN utilizes address interpretation algorithms, for instance, to resolve the address images transmitted to it for interpretation (a.k.a. automatic recognition).
In one aspect, when an automatic recognition node is unable to interpret an image or other data, it sends a message so indicating back to the workflow manager. The workflow manager then transmits the unresolved data to a manual data entry (MDE) workstation for human assistance in the interpretation thereof. As address information and other data relative to a mail piece are resolved, by either automatic recognition or human interpretation, the resolved information is stored in computer memory in association with the computer memory record of a unique identification mark corresponding to the physical mail piece to which the resolved information relates. It is known that xe2x80x9ccomputer memoryxe2x80x9d may include primary data storage devices such as RAM or hard drives, or secondary data storage devices such as magnetic disk, magnetic tape, CD, etc., by way of non-limiting example.
Fundamentally, the data exchanged through the computer network to and from various components thereof are in the form of xe2x80x9cmessages.xe2x80x9d These messages are comprised of certain definable structures. As previously mentioned, it is not so much computing capacity (e.g., at the automatic recognition nodes) that presents severe limitations on the amount of data that the network as a whole can process per unit time, but the communications links over which the data is transmitted. The time required to input and output messages into and out of the automatic recognition node(s), for example, is also a point of concern. In recognition of these facts, the invention focuses on increasing the amount of useful and necessary data that can be transmitted over a link of given capacity by formatting messages in a way that limits the amount of xe2x80x9cwasted spacexe2x80x9d transmitted through a network. Accordingly, a principal advantage of the present invention is that it increases the task-performing capacity of a data-processing network.
Various implementations of the invention provide the advantage of increasing the efficiency with which relevant address information and other attributes are processed in an automated mail-processing network.
Accounting for much of the wasted space transmitted over current postal address interpretation networks is the fact that messages are typically of fixed length without regard for the amount of space actually required in connection with each message relating to a mail piece, for example. By using fixed length, structured messages, current systems simply accept the waste of space as a design constraint. Even in systems that facilitate variable-length messages, information within a message is sequentially accessed in order to retrieve relevant information. Implementations of the present invention seek to optimize the exchange of image-attribute and other information by encoding the messages to be of variable length and minimizing wasted space. In various implementations, the tags also facilitate configuration management of the control software by allowing dynamic addition of new attributes. In one aspect, a key factor in implementing the invention involves dividing a data stream into structures, each structure containing a data field or logically associated data fields, and xe2x80x9cindexingxe2x80x9d the structures. The segmenting of a data stream into structures itself is not new. However, in current systems, structures relating to a mail piece, for example, are typically sent over the network without regard for whether they are xe2x80x9cemptyxe2x80x9d or whether the information they contain is required in the sorting and processing of the mail piece. By indexing and tagging structured segments within a message relating to a mail piece, selected portions of the message can be sent over the network as required and accessed randomly when needed.
Various aspects implement a scheme of indexing messages that are communicated between a work flow manager and an automatic recognition node. In alternative implementations, the index itself is in the form of one or more message structures and is included as part of an overall message. The index includes a set of index references, each of which index references contains sufficient information to indicate the contents of a more complete body of offset information with which it is associated and which offset information is also included in a xe2x80x9cmain bodyxe2x80x9d of the message. One significant advantage of indexing as generally described is that it obviates the need for a workflow manager or automatic recognition node, for example, to sequentially process every structure within a message in order to access relevant information. The index section identifies in xe2x80x9cshorthandxe2x80x9d what sections are in the main body of the message with which the index is associated. The work flow manager or automatic recognition node reads the index and selects entries included therein for which processing of the corresponding more detailed offset information is or may be necessary or useful.
FIG. 3 depicts an illustrative data stream relating to a mail piece and including data representative of that which may be required to process a mail piece. In the figure, the different-length boxes are representative of the fact that the amount of data associated with the various items of information typically differs. As previously mentioned, a workflow manager sends certain data, and queries concerning that data, to an automatic recognition node and receives resolved data back from the automatic recognition node. For instance, the workflow manager sends an image and work instructions to an automatic recognition node. On the return side, the workflow manager receives results from the various automatic recognition nodes to which it assigns tasks. The boxes of FIG. 3 represent various fields for which a workflow manager requests completion by an automatic recognition node. In response, an automatic recognition node operates on and interprets an image in an effort to complete the fields in accordance with the instructions received from the workflow manager. In a typical system of the current art, what is requested and what is returned by and to the workflow manager is fixed. For instance, if the workflow manager of a current system sends queries for the completion of the information in the fields of FIG. 3 for one mail piece, it does so for all mail pieces in a rigid manner, regardless of need. Further compounding the problem of sending useless information over the network is the fact that the automatic recognition node sends the entire message, with all its fields, to the workflow manager. To the extent that the automatic recognition node is able to complete certain fields, the workflow manager has received useful information. However, the sending to the workflow manager of unfilled fields represents useless data going over the network. Still further waste in the allocation of resources is incurred by inputting and outputting the useless data.
The problem of fixed and serially accessible message structures can be crudely conceptualized by analogy to a railroad system. Consider a set of railroad tracks (the network) that connects point A with a point B (e.g., workflow manager and an automatic recognition node). The railroad tracks can accommodate only X number of train cars (data fields) per day, regardless of whether the cars are full or not. Empty train cars (fields) are sent to point B for loading with different types of freight (data). An empty car (field) sent to point B (automatic recognition node) is essentially a request that that car (data field) be filled and returned to point A (the workflow manager). A fixed train (message) structure might dictate that each train is 50 cars in length. If X=500, then only 10 trains can use the tracks per day. However, if fewer than 50 cars are required to transport all of the goods (data) necessary for a particular train, then sending 50 cars is wasteful of the allotted car quota. Moreover, in a fixed length system, if the request corresponding to a particular car cannot be filled, the empty car is sent back to point A with the remainder of the train.
As applied to the railroad analogy, implementations of the invention seek to identify which type and how many cars (data requests) are required for each train (message) so that the number of empty cars sent to point B (an automatic recognition node) is limited to a number more closely representative of the number actually required. Furthermore, if the order for a particular car cannot be filled at point B, that car is detached from the train, as opposed to being sent back empty over the tracks to point A. The non-receipt of that car is a signal to point A that the order (request for data) could not be filled.
As previously stated, current systems access data within a message sequentially in searching for information required at any given point in time in the process. Further considering the railroad analogy, this can be conceptualized as a rail yard foreman instructing his crew to look for a particular crate containing hardware, for example, on the train. In response, the crew searches the first car and continues searching cars sequentially until it finds the hardware crate. A substantial amount of time and manpower is wasted if the hardware crate turns up in the forty-first car. The indexing aspect can be analogized to providing the rail yard foreman with a manifest of the train""s contents and the location of specific contents. In this instance, the foreman reads the manifest and instructs his crew to retrieve the hardware crate from the forty-first car. In response, the crew proceeds to the forty-first car and searches the single car until it finds the crate. The manifest facilitates random (non-sequential) searching of cars in order to expedite results. In analogous fashion, the index associated with a message facilitates non-sequential accessing of information within the main body of the message.
In one implementation, a method of sending messages over a computer network includes providing a workflow manager and at least one automatic recognition node. The work flow manager and the at least one automatic recognition node are communicatively linked for the exchange of messages over a computer network. Each automatic recognition node is adapted to interpret raw (unresolved) input data in response to queries received from the work flow manager.
In one aspect, a master query file containing a plurality of coded queries is provided. The queries relate to a body of potentially ascertainable information concerning unresolved input data that the work flow manager may need resolved in order to provide instructions to automated machinery downstream, for instance. In order to ensure that the work flow manager and the automatic recognition node are in agreement as to which codes refer to which messages, the work flow manager and the automatic recognition node have access, for example, to the same master query file or to distinct copies of the same. In this way, query messages can be communicated over the network from the work flow manager to an automatic recognition node in xe2x80x9cshort hand,xe2x80x9d for example.
In the specific context of a postal address processing architecture, for example, the unresolved input data may be one or more stored images xe2x80x9cliftedxe2x80x9d by image-capturing apparatus from a physical mail piece and stored in a mass store. The xe2x80x9craw,xe2x80x9d unresolved image is stored as a two-dimensional bit plane of pixels, for example. However, before sortation signals can be rendered to automated sorting machinery downstream, portions of the image may need to be resolved to an alphanumeric character string. Once the workflow manager receives an image from a mail processing machine, for example, the workflow manager selects and associates an appropriate set of queries with the image for inclusion in an assembled query message to an automatic recognition node in order to ascertain information about certain xe2x80x9cregions of interest.xe2x80x9d As previously stated, regions of interest are portions of an overall captured image about which the work flow manager requires more information. For instance, an overall image of the front face of an envelope may include three regions of interest: a first ROI including the destination address field; a second ROI including the return address field and a third ROI including the affixed postage. At a particular point in time, the work flow manager may require resolution of information contained in the first region of interest. Accordingly, the workflow manager selects an appropriate set of pre-programmed queries from the master query file for communication to an automatic recognition node. Along with the selected queries, the workflow manager sends information related to the region of interest about which the workflow manager is inquiring. In one implementation, the workflow manager sends the entire image of the front of the envelope along with a set of ROI-locating information. To assist the automatic recognition node in resolving the requested information, the work flow manager sends an ROI structure including an x and y coordinate identifying each of two diametrically opposed points defining a rectangle around the region of interest. In another implementation, the workflow manager sends only the region of interest from within the overall image. The latter implementation typically results in reduced data travelling over the network for any given overall image.
In various implementations, a xe2x80x9cmaster response-message filexe2x80x9d is provided that includes subordinate, predefined message structures. Each predefined structure is selectively xe2x80x9cseverablexe2x80x9d from the master message and includes at least a single data field or a set of logically related data fields. Each data field, when completed (filled with resolved data), is at least partially responsive to one or more queries included in the master query file.
An automatic recognition node is adapted to select for severance and communication to the workflow manager a predefined structure according to a set of criteria. The criteria can include, for instance, (i) whether that structure contains at least one field which, if completed, would be responsive to at least one query sent by the work flow manager and (ii) whether the automatic recognition node, in analyzing the unresolved input data associated with a query, is able to resolve sufficient information about the input data to complete at least a portion of a field within that structure. If the automatic recognition node is able to resolve a predetermined amount of data within one or more fields, it selects for severance and inclusion within its assembled response message to the work flow manager the structure or structures to which each such field(s) belong(s).
In various implementations related to postal processing, the master message includes data structures, each of which data structures includes a set of logically related fields relating to a mail piece image, for example. An illustrative structure is designated xe2x80x9caddress informationxe2x80x9d and is defined to include a field corresponding to each of (i) a first street-address line; (ii) a second-street address line; (iii) the destination city name and (iv) the destination state name. Another illustrative structure is dedicated to one or more fields for containing resolved postal code information. For instance, in the United States, a xe2x80x9cZIP Code Informationxe2x80x9d structure could include a single field with the capacity to accommodate a five-digit ZIP Code+4+2, for a full eleven digit code defining city, sector, sub-sector and delivery sequence. Persons familiar with the relevant art know that the first three digits of a five-digit ZIP Code typically identify a single xe2x80x9cinward mail facility.xe2x80x9d The inward mail facility further distributes mail pieces to cities and towns within its service region, which cities and towns are typically identifiable by the last two digits of the five-digit ZIP Code.
In one aspect, when an automatic recognition node receives unresolved data and a set of queries concerning that unresolved data from a work flow manager, the automatic recognition node consults the master response-message file to identify candidate structures containing data fields, which if partially or fully completed, would at least partially respond to one or more of those queries. The automatic recognition node attempts to resolve the information called for in at least one field of each candidate response data structure. Whether a response structure is ultimately selected for inclusion in an assembled response message to the workflow manager will in various implementations depend upon a predetermined set of parameters. For instance, minimum thresholds would typically be programmed whereby unless the automatic recognition node is able to resolve some minimum of information within some minimum number of fields, perhaps within some maximum allowable time, the corresponding structure would not be communicated to the work flow manager. The non-receipt by the workflow manager of a data structure associated with a response to one or more queries sent from the workflow manager to the automatic recognition node constitutes a signal to the workflow manager that the automatic recognition node was unable to satisfactorily resolve the data associated with that structure. In accordance with programmed instructions, and depending on the reason for the automatic recognition node""s failure to respond to a query (e.g., time expired), the work flow manager may again send the same query set to an automatic recognition node for a subsequent attempt at automated resolution. For example, if the required information is not absolutely required until some later point in time, the work flow manager may re-assign the query set to an automatic recognition node at an off-peak operating time when speed is less critical. Alternatively, the work flow manager may send the query set to a manual-data-entry work station and prompt a human being to provide the required information. In still another alternative scenario, the work flow manager may query a human being for some of the required information and then provide the human-resolved information to an automatic recognition node with a second set of queries if the work flow manager determines that the human-provided entries would assist the automatic recognition node. This last illustrative scenario is a simple example of allocating resolution efforts between relatively expensive human personnel and relatively inexpensive computing apparatus. For instance, rather than have a human being enter all missing data, it is advantageous to have a human provide a minimum of carefully selected data that can then be provided to an automatic recognition node to assist with automated resolution of other data.
In another alternative implementation, a workflow manager is capable of communicating temporally separated sets of queries to an automatic recognition node or manual data entry workstation concerning at least one of (i) the same raw input data and (ii) identifiably associated, but different raw input data. The temporally separated sets of queries include at least a first set of queries and a second set of queries. The workflow manager is adapted to identify predefined data structures containing unresolved or resolved information previously communicated to the WFM by, for example, an automatic recognition node or manual data entry workstation in response to the first set of queries that would potentially assist the automatic recognition node to which the second set of queries is communicated. Moreover, the work flow manager is adapted to associate such potentially useful, unresolved or previously-resolved information with the second set of queries and communicate the corresponding structures containing the previously-resolved/unresolved information to the automatic recognition node or MDE workstation to which the second set of queries is communicated.
The aspects in the preceding paragraph are facilitated in various implementations by pre-programming xe2x80x9chintsxe2x80x9d as to which types of data are potentially useful in resolving other types of information. For instance, a mail processing machine sends a bar code indicative of delivery address to the work flow manager; the work flow manager in turn may send that bar code along with its query set to an automatic recognition node as a hint in resolving other destination address data. In another illustrative example, the work flow manager may request information regarding the value of the postage affixed to the mail piece. In such a case, the work flow manager would not send data relating to address information along with its postage-related query set because such information would not typically assist an automatic recognition node in resolving postage value. However, if the work flow manager already has access to information regarding the weight of the mail piece, sending that information to an automatic recognition node with a query as to whether the affixed postage is sufficient may assist the automatic recognition node in responding.
In various alternative implementations, a method of formatting messages and communicating them over a computer network comprises the steps of:
providing a workflow manager and at least one automatic recognition node, the workflow manager and the automatic recognition node being communicatively linked for the exchange of messages over a computer network, the at least one automatic recognition node being adapted to interpret unresolved input data in response to queries from the work flow manager;
opening a message block (e.g., allocating an area within random access memory for the construction of a message) and associating the message block with a unique identification associated with a physical mail piece and with a stored image of the physical mail piece;
providing a master query file containing a predetermined set of coded queries relating to a body of potentially resolvable information concerning unresolved input data (e.g., a stored mail piece image) about which the work flow manager requires certain resolved information, the work flow manager and the at least one automatic recognition node having access to the same master query file or distinct copies of the same master query file so that the work flow manager and the automatic recognition node are in agreement as to which codes refer to which queries;
consulting the master query file and determining for each query of a predetermined set of queries within the master query file whether the information called for by that query is at least one of (i) required for the further processing of the unresolved data associated with the mail piece and (ii) already resolved;
selecting for inclusion within an assembled query message a query code corresponding to a query, a response to which query is required or useful for further processing of unresolved data associated with the mail piece and for which the data called for by that query has not already been resolved;
communicating an assembled query message including unresolved data, a set of selected query codes and the associated unique identification from the work flow manager to an automatic recognition node;
providing a master message file including a plurality of predefined data structures, each data structure including at least one of (i) a single data field and (ii) a set of logically related data fields, each data field, when completed, being at least partially responsive to at least one query included in the master query file, each predefined structure in the master message being selectively severable from the master message (e.g., selectively includeable in a response message independent of other data structures), the automatic recognition node being adapted to select for severance and transmission to the work flow manager a predefined structure in response to a set of criteria including, for example, (i) whether that structure contains at least one data field which, if completed, would be at least partially responsive to at least one query sent by the work flow manager and (ii) whether the automatic recognition node, in analyzing the raw input data associated with a query, is able to resolve sufficient information about the raw input data to complete at least a portion of at least one field within that structure to the satisfaction of a predetermined set of parameters;
selecting for severance and inclusion in an assembled message responsive to the query set structures containing at least one field that is at least partially completed with information resolved by the automatic recognition node that is at least partially responsive to one or more queries in the query set to the satisfaction of the predetermined set of parameters; and
communicating the assembled response message to the work flow manager.
The master query file and the master message file discussed in the example immediately above are two examples of the concept of master message-structure files introduced near the beginning of this summary.
Alternative implementations further include the step of providing a master index file comprising an index reference corresponding to each message structure of a selected set of message structures. Variations of these implementations still further include the step of selecting for inclusion within an assembled message an index comprised of selected index references corresponding to structures selected for inclusion in the main body of a message. Alternative implementations include a message index including references that refer to structures and/or fields within structures.
In various aspects, the structuring of data within a master message-structure file renders each structured set of data a candidate for exclusion from the assembled message to be communicated over a network. For example, in various versions, the assembly of a message begins with making a copy of a fixed xe2x80x9ctemplatexe2x80x9d message (i.e., the master) comprised of structured data and associating the copy with an open message block. Accordingly, in some such aspects, only portions of a master message that may or may not be needed in an assembled message are structured. Stated differently, only those data within a master message that are candidates for exclusion from an assembled message are structured. For example, each message associated with a mail piece requires a unique identification (e.g., tag) so that the message can be re-associated with other data relating to the mail piece and/or with the physical mail piece itself. In those aspects in which tag identification is a necessary constant, there is no reason to structure the tag identification for possible exclusion from a message.
Whether the criteria for inclusion within an assembled message of a structure from a master message file are stated positively or negatively is of no consequence. In one aspect, the non-exclusion of a structure results in its inclusion in an assembled message by default. In another aspect, the exclusion of a structure based on some positive set of criteria results in its non-inclusion in the assembled message. In short, xe2x80x9cselection for inclusionxe2x80x9d includes non-selection for exclusion.
Implementations of the present method are distinguishable from the use of fixed message formats in that each message is custom constructed. Moreover, various implementations facilitate non-sequential access to information within a message by associating an index with the message, the index including a set of index references each of which associates with an offset data structure within the main body of the message.